Mobile phones are generally equipped with at least one camera comprising a camera lens and a shutter arrangement which covers the camera lens. A shutter arrangement is intended to protect the camera lens from disruptive forces which might harm the camera lens. A shutter arrangement is also constructed to protect the camera lens from dust, dirt, and other pollutants which may degenerate the quality of a picture taken or harm the camera lens by, e.g., imparting scratches to the surface of the camera lens.
The trend of an increasing use of, e.g., mobile phones with cameras has also led to an increasing demand on the shutter arrangements which can be exposed to a flexible life style, in the sense that the shutter arrangement should be both durable against external forces and preferably less likely to be exposed to external forces in the first place.
Hence there is a constant need for improved shutter arrangements.